12 SGU Prompt Ficlets
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: Twelve little slice-of-life moments with the crew of the Destiny, from Icarus to the stasis pods.


**Title: 12 SGU Prompt Ficlets  
>Author: Shenandoah Risu<br>Rating**: PG-13  
><strong>Content Flags<strong>: the f-word, guys knitting, innuendo, tattoos, implied m/m slash (if you squint)  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: all of SGU  
><strong>Prompts<strong>: see individual ficlets  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Everett Young, Camile Wray, Tamara Johansen, David Telford, Chloe Armstrong, Eli Wallace, Nicholas Rush, Jeremy Franklin, Adam Brody, Darren Becker, Amanda Perry, Sharon Walker, Emily Young, Lisa Park, Ronald Greer  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: around 1630  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Written for Theme Week Day 2 at the LJ Comm Stargateland.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
><strong>Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)<strong>

**oOo**

**prompt #06- SGU, Chloe & Eli, gossip **

"Chloe? Chloe, did you know that Rush has a tattoo?"

"He-... what? Where?"

"On his left butt cheek."

Chloe gapes.

"You saw Rush's butt? Eli! Why?"

Eli rolls his eyes.

"It's not what you think. Look, TJ and Vanessa asked me the other day to check on the water pressure in the showers, and the diagnostics showed a valve had been closed accidentally and so I went down there just now and-"

"And you barged in on him!"

Eli nods. "I had no idea he was in there, and I had my eyes on the data pad and so when I looked up, well, there it was."

Chloe grins. "What is it?"

Eli shrugs. "The usual. E equals m c squared."

"You're kidding!"

"No, he's not," comes Rush's voice from the entrance and the two duck like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"It was a dare, in college, and I lost."

"You lost a dare? About what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Rush winks at Chloe and leaves.

Eli raises his eyebrows and scurries after him.

**oOo**

****prompt #**07- SGU, Camille Wray, the beach **

She forgot the row boat.

She still can't believe it. She had made the sketch herself, on their 5th anniversary trip to Belize, while she and Sharon had sat on the beach, doing absolutely nothing, and she began to draw the boat that had been there near their cabana.

The palm trees, the ocean, the curved line of the beach, the endless open sky – it was perfect in every way.

And when she drew it again from memory she forgot the row boat, the most important thing in the picture.

Even after she had added it in, it still wasn't really there – it always looked like an afterthought, an addendum, something that was no longer important, a painful reminder of trying to hold on to something already lost a long time ago.

**oOo**

****prompt #**09- SGU, Everett Young, It's a wonderful lie**

It's a wonderful lie, David, one that you think will get you out of this, one that you think will exonerate you and hold you harmless. You didn't want to break your cover. Would you have broken it if you had seen Combat Engineer Sanchez scream in agony, as she bled out from the wound where her arm was severed from her body, the way I had to watch? Would you have broken it if you had heard the members of the fire suppression team, as they burned to death in a collapsed hallway, the way I had to listen? Your wonderful lie has cost a lot of good people's lives.

Now you know. I don't envy you.

**oOo**

****prompt #**18- SGU, David Telford, Victorious **

Of course he knew that Everett wasn't sleeping with TJ anymore. But it was too convenient, too easy to use against him, and so he did.

Telling Emily didn't really get him closer to his goal, didn't put him in charge of the Destiny, even in Young's body, and it was evident that Young's crew would do just about anything to keep him in charge after his own fiasco of trying to dial Earth inside a star.

But it was a way to hurt him without having to do it himself. Emily was upset, and rightfully so – she would make sure he suffered the consequences.

David had won the battle – but still lost the war overall.

**oOo**

****prompt #**19- SGU, Everett Young/David Telford, Subtle Attraction**

David Telford is stunned at the rookie's flight simulator data. He's never seen anything quite like what Everett Young just did on his first ride with the computer. As sim sup, Telford sees his fair share of future pilots that crash on the first try – and then there's the occasional natural. He gets up to meet the new pilot. Young salutes him crisply, but all that Telford sees are the warm brown eyes, the luscious lips and the quick smile.

It hits him like a punch to the gut.

Young is a fantastic pilot and he's also extremely good-looking.

Telford watches him leave, and he can't quite deny the attraction to the man which combines heavily with the deepest jealousy he's ever felt in his heart.

**oOo**

****prompt #**20- SGU, Adam Brody, Indecent proposal**

"Are you fucking NUTS?"

Brody stares at Eli in complete and utter shock.

"Why not," Eli wheedles. "Everybody loves it, and Becker's come pretty close with what we have..."

Brody wipes his forehead, as he's begun to sweat profusely with the indecency of Eli's proposal.

"Who has ever heard of ketchup schnapps, Eli?"

Eli gestures wildly.

"Hey! Who has ever heard of Ancient spaceships refueling in stars? Or spore seeding stinging plants? Or blueberry aliens?"

"Okay, fine, but seriously?"

"Look, we have great tomato paste now, and the vinegar Becker made from the Purple Sweet Potato Hooch, and the basil and the other herbs – and healthy sea salt! – and it really tastes like ketchup, so why the hell not?"

Brody groans.

"Come on... pretty please?"

"Okay, show of hands, everybody. Ketchup schnapps?"

Eighty-three hands shoot up.

"Scandalous," Brody mutters and takes the large container from Becker as cheers erupt all around.

**oOo**

****prompt #**22- SGU, Everett Young & or / Camille Wray, Desperation**

"Camile, I'm desperate!"

"I'm not going to do it, I told you already!"

"No, you said Christmas."

"I said MAYBE Christmas."

"That's _two months_, Camile. I can't wait that long."

"Well, I'm sorry, it takes time and there are about a dozen ahead of you."

"Fair enough... So, will you teach me instead?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope – not kidding. Serious as a stroke, here."

"All right, fine."

"Fantastic. Thank you."

"Actually, that gives me an idea."

"What's that?"

"Round up everyone in the mess hall at 8. I'll bring supplies. I'll just teach a class, and then everyone will know how to knit socks."

**oOo**

****prompt #**25- SGU, Everett Young/Telford, it could be the last night of our life **

"Do you really have to go back right away?"

Young nodded. "Every second we wait we drain more power. Power we need to make the jump."

Telford bit his lower lip.

"You'll be gone for three years –"

"Maybe longer. A hundred, a thousand, who knows."

"We might never see each other again."

Young took a deep breath. "That's right."

Telford leaned in. "This could be our last chance, Everett..."

Young shook his head.

"No, David. My personal life is complicated enough. It would only make it worse."

"When you get back?"

"No, not even then. Go be with Emily. She needs you. I can't be what you want me to be. Maybe she can. Be well, David."

**oOo**

****prompt #**26- SGU, Lisa Park; Learning curve  
><strong>  
>"I've just never been with one guy for such a long period of time," Lisa admits.<p>

Greer kisses her hand.

"Well, it'll be a learning curve, but you'll manage."

"I'm sure I will."

"What are you scared of, anyway?" He kisses her behind the ear.

"I don't even know... that I'll get bored, maybe... that I'll see – oh..."

Greer looks at her sad face.

"See someone else?" He finishes for her.

She nods.

He gently takes her hands and places them on his cheeks.

"I'll make sure you'll always have something interesting to look at," he whispers.

She cocks her head in puzzlement. He places her hands on his chest, his stomach, and lower.

"Oh," Lisa says, and then she smiles.

**oOo**

****prompt #**28- SGU, Jeremy Franklin, Momma said there'd be days like these **

"Oh, stop singing this stupid song, Franklin."

"Why? You don't like it?"

"I liked it all right, until you started singing it."

"I've always been told I have a decent singing voice."

"It's not that. It's just that my mom really used to say that, and I never believed her, and now it turns out she was right after all, and it's driving me bonkers."

"Your momma told you you'd be stuck on an Ancient spaceship billions of light years from home with no chance of coming back? Was Mrs Brody a clairvoyant?"

"Oh, shut up, Franklin. Why don't you go sing to the sprouts in hydroponics for a change."

"You think that would help?"

"What?"

"I'm serious, Brody – they say plants like music. They had it on _'Mythbusters'_. You think it might make a difference?"

"Hmmm. Might be worth a try."

"Okay. I'll be in hydroponics, if anyone's looking for me."

**oOo**

****prompt #**31- SGU, Everett Young/Tamara Johansen, Affair**

Technically speaking, she knows she's having an affair with a married man. He's committing adultery, and she's doing nothing to dissuade him. It would all be so easy if he'd just come on to her; she's been through that before and she knows how to kindly but firmly rebuke another's advances. But with Everett Young, nothing is easy. The moment she'd first laid eyes on him she knew something had happened, something had flown between them, something intangible and eternal. The memory leaves her unsettled, scared, and oh so drunk on love. She's standing on a cliff equal to his own, and she knows she has to jump.

They meet in mid-flight.

**oOo**

****prompt #**32- SGU, Amanda Perry/Nicolas Rush, candlelight**

"And now, for the romantic portion of the evening..."

Rush pauses for dramatic effect. Amanda leans forward, swaying slightly from the effect of Brody's hooch.

"Yes," she whispers breathlessly.

Rush brandishes his surprise with a flourish and sets it down on the low table.

"A flashlight?"

Rush shrugs.

"Open flames on spaceships – not a good idea. So: candlelight, Destiny-style."

He clicks it on and dims the room lights.

Amanda looks at it, then at his expectant expression.

"It's perfect, Nick," she says.

He sits down next to her. She points at the bright spot on the ceiling.

"Well, at least nothing unexpected can drop down on us now, I suppose," she giggles.

He takes her hand and they smile at each other.

**oOo**

**A comment would be lovely! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
